User blog:WanderingSkull/May 2014 Monthly News Blog
For the Month of May 2014 News Wiki News *In order for Drayco to focus on finals I've taken mantle to head DF News. I guess that human safety did work, didn't it. I wish him luck while he finishes up his finals and without further ado here is the news blog. *In a collaboration, Organized Crime Fiction and Deadliest Fiction users created their own assassins and had them duke it out here. Some of the various users that were part of the event were Leo, Lassy, Hawk, Swg, Coool31, Sport and myself. Here's the link to the blog and voting is closed. World News *The situation in Ukraine continues to escalate as Pro-Russian supporters and Pro-Kiev supporters clash. The rebels have gained control of various government buildings and various towns along the East. The Ukrainian government has responded by launching a series of anti-rebel operations to quell them before the conflict escalates to something much worse. *A tragedy has occurred in South Korea as the MV Sewol capsized with 467 passengers on board including the crew. Out of the 476 people that were abroad, there were 248 deaths and 54 currently missing. Our hearts go out to the families of the deceased and who were affected by this unforeseen tragedy. *In an attempt to runaway a California teen entered the wheel of a airplane heading to Hawaii. Despite the subzero temperatures and lack of oxygen, the teen managed to survive the 5 1/2 hour flight from San Jose to Hawaii where he was later discovered. After being discovered he was taken into custody and put into the hospital to see if any complications had arisen after the flight. The teen was likely unconscious the entire flight due to the lack of oxygen and was even said to not remember the flight. He turned out to be alright after being checked in the hospital and was returned to his parents. It is unknown if charges will be pressed against the teen or not. *A recent series of storms have claimed at least 17 lives in the southern and central United States. The homes in the tornado's path were also devastated along with the various business within the area. Despite the devastation the communities and American government are going to work together to help house the people and get their communities back on their feet. Obama will visit and view the tornado destruction in order assess the situation better and show the people in the area that their government is ready to stick with them in their time of the need. Pop-Culture News *For any of those attached to the Star Wars Expanded Universe prepare yourself for terrible disappointment. Lucasfilms, has recently released a statement that has killed off most of the SW EU thus meaning that some of the following no longer exist; Delta Squad, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed I & II, Karen Traviss' novels which may be seen as a victory for some, etc. On the bright side, Knights Of The Old Republic was spared because of that MMO that nobody plays. Expect to see Lucasfilms confirming that the 501st Legion never existed in the coming weeks. *Captain America: The Winter Soldier has turned out to become another victory for Marvel as it became a massive hit at the box office. The film is a sequel to 2011's Captain America: The First Avenger which was also a hit at the box office. The film has grossed a total of $670 million and has a Rotten Tomatos score of 89%, several DF users have watched the film and have given it high praise also. *If you like video games then I'm sure you already have heard about E3 and are already drawing your conclusions as to what is to be shown at it. For those who have a lack of knowledge of E3 or just don't like video games or the industry behind it I'll explain it. E3 is when developers of all kinds come over to show off their new hardware and software to the public. Of course, the months leading up to E3 are plagued with random speculation as everyone and their grandma attempts to predict what this year will hold for the industry. This year's E3 will take place at the Los Angeles Convention Center on June 10th-12th. *Godzilla (2014) is set to premire on May 16th. This film is an American version of the famous Japanese film series based around the legendary Kaiju, Godzilla. The film will have Godzilla in typical kaiju fashion destroying cities and fighting the military. The film will also introduce another kaiju named Muto, who will battle Godzilla as the film progresses. Hopefully this won't turn out like that terrible American remake back in 1998. (click photo for if to work) *Sony continues to have the lead in the Console Wars as the Playstation 4 has broken 7 million units sold. These sales are further being fueled by the launch of InFamous: Second Sun last month, which was of the Playstation 3's biggest series. The Wii U and Xbox One are behind in terms of sales, but at least they're beating Ouya. This begs the question: Does anyone know what an Ouya is or have one? Bring In The Cake! Were you born in May? Good for you, and if you wish to share your birthday with us leave a comment along and we'll be sure to give you a shout-out. We'll shower you with internet cakes and cookies! *TBA Battle Of The Month(s) *It's been a while since the last time we had one of these, so chose a few battles published from December 2013 up to the end of April 2014 to nominate for your Battle of the Month. Once we have around eight candidates or it's clear that there's only going to be less than that, we'll open up voting. **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA This is your co-news caster Skully, signing off of his first offical news blog and with the words of all the previous news blogs, stay classy Deadliest Fiction. Category:Blog posts